


Star Station

by Bankguy



Category: Stellaris (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Science Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bankguy/pseuds/Bankguy
Summary: There was a guy named Speiser, in search of a safe haven for relaxation. But suddenly, he throws it at an unknown station, and the local artificial intelligence calls him his master. Can Spacer find a quiet place where he can be alone with himself?





	Star Station

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first job in English, and I am not an Englishman myself. So do not judge strictly. Thank you.

"Hurry, otherwise, we'll be late!"   
The girl screamed, grabbed the boy by the hand, and ran forward.

"Yes, I understood, wait!" answered the boy, not having time at her pace. "God, not a moment of peace ..."

Two teenagers ran along the park. It was early in the morning. The sun was already rising on the horizon, but only half. It was spring in the yard. Buses and electric trains have just started their first route. Some people, who worked on night shifts, were returning home, constantly yawning and thinking, as if to not fall on the way home. The barking of dogs in nearby yards did not stop for an hour. In the air, there was an atmosphere of serenity and freshness. The Flower Blossoming season has just begun, therefore in the city, in winter, before this season, a lot of different seeds were planted. And therefore, winter works pay off in the spring, looking at the whole picture. Soon they stopped near a bus stop, where there were a couple of people. The young guy was out of breath from running, and the girl on the contrary was ready for the next race. He knew that she likes running, but could not refuse her. The guy was called Spacer Watch. And that energetic girl who likes to run, was Mari Aralina. Both were 17 years old. 

After Spacer caught his breath, he sat down on the bench, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Why so in a hurry? It's only half past seven, we still have time before classes." Spacer said. "Two more hours before the beginning of lessons!"

"I know, but it's better than being late!" said Marie.

"Mari, damn you, too early!" said Spacer with an angry tone. "You know that I hate running! Why the hell did you make me run after you?"

"Stop whining! We're only 17 years old, and you're already behaving like an old man! Still have time to lie on the couch, "said Marie, crossing her arms, allegedly resenting him.

"Oh, remind me, why am I still with you, and why do you manage to do with me what you want?" asked Spacer irritably. "You always do that. Constantly you drag me into your adventures."

"My mom makes a free dinner for you, have you forgotten?" said Marie. 

"Oh...yes, exactly, thank you." My mother is always on the road. She even comes home very rarely." Spacer said.

"What about your father?" asked Marie. She was always curious about his father. But Spacer always remained silent.

"He..." 

Аfter that, Spacer fell silent. He never told anyone about his father. He hesitated to tell anyone. Even Marie.

"Spacer, what happened?" Marie asked, leaning toward him. "Oh, sorry, I did not think. Forgive me."

Even if she was tactless at some points, but she was well-bred, so Marie decided not to touch on this topic until Spacer decided to reveal it to her. Both sat in an awkward silence. Spacer wilted, continued to wipe the sweat from his forehead, and Marie, who was sitting next to him, twirled her hair. The silence was broken only by the cough of people standing on the edge of the stop. And the chirping of cicadas.

After 15 minutes, a bus arrived at the bus stop. With the same awkward silence, they boarded the bus and drove toward the school. The whole road was accompanied by bus noise and other passengers conversations. Only before the release of Spaceer found that he did not have enough money for the bus driver.

"Damn, I miss 20 coins. Can you add a little?" asked Spacer.

"Of course." and handed him a few coins.

"Thank you." said Spacer. "I will return later."

"It's not worth it, it's only 20 coins." said Marie. "Do not worry about that."

"I hate to stay in debt." muttered Spacer.

"What?" asked Marie. She did not hear what he said. 

Spacer gave his money for the fare, and got off the bus. As soon as he waited until she left the bus, they together went towards the school.

"What are you going to do during the break?" asked Marie, still touching her hair.

"Me? I will lie on the roof." Spacer replied, as if there was nothing unnatural about this.

"But the entrance there is forbidden!" retorted Marie. "Do you remember the cases, when a few students accidentally fell from the roof? And if someone sees you, they can exclude you!" continued to object Marie.

"When you have the keys, no one will forbid." Spicer smiled maliciously, showing a bunch of keys. If you look closely, in this bunch of keys there were almost all the keys from all the doors of the school. Nobody knew how Spacer could get all these keys. Especially Marie.

"Damn, you're an idiot! Are you stole them? What if someone finds out?" asked Marie.

"No, I did not steal them, I just "lent them for a while"." answered Spacer. "It's okay, I'll return them soon, and besides, I can hide." 

"Yeah, you can always get out, but you know, if the teachers catch you, I will not help you." Marie answered offendedly, although she was not offended at all. Because she was the ancestor of such tricks.

"Pff, you always say that, and then you help me out, I know you." laughed Spacer. 

Marie hit him on the head. A wave of vibration passed through his body.

"Ay-ay-ah! It hurts! For what?"

"For your stupidity." said Marie.

"Okay, okay, I will not do it again!" said Spacer, and apologized to her.

"Hurry, otherwise, we'll be late!"   
The girl screamed, grabbed the boy by the hand, and ran forward.

"Yes, I understood, wait!" answered the boy, not having time at her pace. "God, not a moment of peace ..."

Two teenagers ran along the park. It was early in the morning. The sun was already rising on the horizon, but only half. It was spring in the yard. Buses and electric trains have just started their first route. Some people, who worked on night shifts, were returning home, constantly yawning and thinking, as if to not fall on the way home. The barking of dogs in nearby yards did not stop for an hour. In the air, there was an atmosphere of serenity and freshness. The Flower Blossoming season has just begun, therefore in the city, in winter, before this season, a lot of different seeds were planted. And therefore, winter works pay off in the spring, looking at the whole picture. Soon they stopped near a bus stop, where there were a couple of people. The young guy was out of breath from running, and the girl on the contrary was ready for the next race. He knew that she likes running, but could not refuse her. The guy was called Spacer Watch. And that energetic girl who likes to run, was Mari Aralina. Both were 17 years old. 

After Spacer caught his breath, he sat down on the bench, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Why so in a hurry? It's only half past seven, we still have time before classes." Spacer said. "Two more hours before the beginning of lessons!"

"I know, but it's better than being late!" said Marie.

"Mari, damn you, too early!" said Spacer with an angry tone. "You know that I hate running! Why the hell did you make me run after you?"

"Stop whining! We're only 17 years old, and you're already behaving like an old man! Still have time to lie on the couch, "said Marie, crossing her arms, allegedly resenting him.

"Oh, remind me, why am I still with you, and why do you manage to do with me what you want?" asked Spacer irritably. "You always do that. Constantly you drag me into your adventures."

"My mom makes a free dinner for you, have you forgotten?" said Marie. 

"Oh...yes, exactly, thank you." My mother is always on the road. She even comes home very rarely." Spacer said.

"What about your father?" asked Marie. She was always curious about his father. But Spacer always remained silent.

"He..." 

Аfter that, Spacer fell silent. He never told anyone about his father. He hesitated to tell anyone. Even Marie.

"Spacer, what happened?" Marie asked, leaning toward him. "Oh, sorry, I did not think. Forgive me."

Even if she was tactless at some points, but she was well-bred, so Marie decided not to touch on this topic until Spacer decided to reveal it to her. Both sat in an awkward silence. Spacer wilted, continued to wipe the sweat from his forehead, and Marie, who was sitting next to him, twirled her hair. The silence was broken only by the cough of people standing on the edge of the stop. And the chirping of cicadas.

After 15 minutes, a bus arrived at the bus stop. With the same awkward silence, they boarded the bus and drove toward the school. The whole road was accompanied by bus noise and other passengers conversations. Only before the release of Spaceer found that he did not have enough money for the bus driver.

"Damn, I miss 20 coins. Can you add a little?" asked Spacer.

"Of course." and handed him a few coins.

"Thank you." said Spacer. "I will return later."

"It's not worth it, it's only 20 coins." said Marie. "Do not worry about that."

"I hate to stay in debt." muttered Spacer.

"What?" asked Marie. She did not hear what he said. 

Spacer gave his money for the fare, and got off the bus. As soon as he waited until she left the bus, they together went towards the school.

"What are you going to do during the break?" asked Marie, still touching her hair.

"Me? I will lie on the roof." Spacer replied, as if there was nothing unnatural about this.

"But the entrance there is forbidden!" retorted Marie. "Do you remember the cases, when a few students accidentally fell from the roof? And if someone sees you, they can exclude you!" continued to object Marie.

"When you have the keys, no one will forbid." Spicer smiled maliciously, showing a bunch of keys. If you look closely, in this bunch of keys there were almost all the keys from all the doors of the school. Nobody knew how Spacer could get all these keys. Especially Marie.

"Damn, you're an idiot! Are you stole them? What if someone finds out?" asked Marie.

"No, I did not steal them, I just "lent them for a while"." answered Spacer. "It's okay, I'll return them soon, and besides, I can hide." 

"Yeah, you can always get out, but you know, if the teachers catch you, I will not help you." Marie answered offendedly, although she was not offended at all. Because she was the ancestor of such tricks.

"Pff, you always say that, and then you help me out, I know you." laughed Spacer. 

Marie hit him on the head. A wave of vibration passed through his body.

"Ay-ay-ah! It hurts! For what?"

"For your stupidity." said Marie.

"Okay, okay, I will not do it again!" said Spacer, and apologized to her.

The school represented two combined corps of former old schools. After the repair they decided to give it to the senior classes, because there was no high school in these areas, and the nearest high school was 12 kilometers away. Has state support. 

They studied in the same class. Only their class was divided into directions. The Spacer's group was in the humanitarian direction, and the Marie's group was in the mathematical. Because of this, the advantages of one class end, since they hardly ever see each other. Even the schedules for each group are individual.

Spacer sat down on the usual place, on the desk near the window. Deciding not to break the tradition, Spacer continued to look there, ignoring others. In the window. A lesson in history began. For him, this lesson was uninteresting. Earlier, he felt that he was not of this world, but then stopped it, for he realized that there were no special people.

The lesson was the same as always: boring. Speaker left the classroom and headed for the roof, while making sure that nobody was following him. He had friends, only he did not talk much to them. He opened the door to the roof without fear, than before. On the roof was one single bench where he could relax. He considered this place his saving port. A place where he can be alone with himself and relax.

"Oh, how nice it is here." With these words, Spacer lay down on a bench. "Even she will not rinse my brains out." Still it's good to be alone. "

After a short rest, Spacer began to examine the blue, boundless sky. There were few clouds in the sky, only small white spots. For him, the sky meant "freedom." In his childhood, Spacer dreamed of a free flight in heaven. After small dreams and reflections, Spacer decided to get up from the bench, and head to the exit from the roof. He did not want to attract the attention of the teachers. 

Near the door, he noticed a small paper. His vision was about 2.1, so he could notice small things from a long distance. He went to the wall of the door and took it.

"Uh, QR code?" said Spacer.

It was a QR code. But Spaceer did not know what this code was from. As soon as he took the small piece of paper in his hand, the paper began to glow beige color. On the sheet there was only one inscription: "Touch the code."

As if controlled by something, he touched the strange paper with his hand. And suddenly, before him, everything began to blur and to leave his gaze. From the shock of what was happening, he fainted. Darkness. Dampness. Cold. He did not know where he was, what happened to him, whether he was alive at all. He was in shock. 

"Where I am? What happened? I was on the roof. I died?"  
These questions were spinning endlessly in his mind, but he could not find any answer to either of them. Fortunately, he came to himself. Feelings of touch and space returned to him.

"I am still alive?" asked Spacer, rising from the floor. 

Getting up from the metal floor, he first of all appreciated the area. But the place was dark, so much so that it seems light could not penetrate here. Absolute darkness.

"Hell, I can not see anything, but I'll go ahead." Spacer said, and walked forward.

Spacer walked ahead, looking around, not knowing what was next. He walked, but it seemed to him that he was circling, although he did not turn around anywhere. After a long walk, he saw a light of beige color and something resembling a door. He walked to that door, but did not notice any door handles or buttons. Only some kind of panel in an incomprehensible language.

"What is this? I do not understand." Spacer said, scratching his head. "Maybe click on it?"

Spacer clicked on this panel, and it lit up green. The door was open. He happily and without hesitation went into the elevator and pressed the same panel. The elevator rushed upstairs with great speed. It seemed to him that he would now be flattened at a tremendous speed, but he did not feel any physical impact.

Soon the lift reached its destination. Before him was a control point, surrounded by many terminals and screens, on which were all the same incomprehensible symbols that met him in the elevator.

"I'm at some administrative level? Probably, since there are many screens and terminals here." Spacer said, but in a whisper, afraid of the excess noise coming from him.

When he came to the huge holographic screen, a window with a large button opened in front of him, but with the same incomprehensible language. He wanted to press it, but was afraid of the consequences.

"Damn, what if it's a self-destruct button?" said Spacer, referring to this incredulously and skeptically. But the fact that he was inside an unknown room - this was understandable from the very beginning. 

But no matter how strong the will was Spacer, he succumbed to the temptation, pressed this button. After clicking, all computers and terminals instantly turned off. And joined back.

From the main computer, which stood in the middle of this whole room, came a voice:  
"The system is restarted. The Tower Station is functioning again. Welcome, Watcher. Diagnostics of the Station was successful. All major systems are within the norm. For a detailed report, please contact to our main assistant, Nexus. "

The voice resembled a cyborg from fantastic films, where the voice sounded emotionless and used artificial voices from other sources.

"Station, Nexus, Where am I, what the hell is going on?" asked Spacer, but no one answered. 

Spacer felt that someone was behind him. Or someone. Suddenly, the voice that sounded behind Spacer greeted him.

"Welcome, you are probably our new Watcher? My name is Nexus, I am your personal AI, who will help you in all your affairs. I hope we can get along."

Spacer turned slowly to his voice. Before him stood the android in human form. His eyes were blue. In addition to his blue cybernetic eyes, he was completely like a human being. Why did he look like a human being? No one knows.

"Hello? I'm Spacer. And, how do you know my language?" Spacer asked cautiously.

"From where? We scanned your brain and learned your language so that it would be convenient to contact with you! " said Nexus, without a little doubt.

"My brain? How? When?" Speaker began to check his head hastily. Nexus pointed a finger at his head.

"Our nanorobots have long penetrated your brain, reading all your information, but do not worry, sir, these nanorobots will not hurt you anymore, they've long since self-destructed. So everything's fine!" With a joyful tone, Nexus explained.

"These are fucking nano robots climbed into my brain, took all the information and memories, and now you say that everything is fine?" Spacer shouted. Naturally, he was angry. No one would want his brain to be scanned. Otherwise, they can learn their secret desires and remembrances.

"Sir, we did not touch your memories in any way. This is our strictest taboo. We well understand the importance of personal information. Plus, we did not even go in. We just learned your language and tested your knowledge. You are at the level of a typical earthling."

"Typical earthling?"

"It means you have limited and outdated information, but do not worry, with my help, you will become the best Watcher."

"Watcher? Who is this?"

"This is the one, who protects this galaxy and the sector that is intended for the Watcher, and this station was made to guard the galaxy. The Star Station. 

"The Star Station..." Spaceer thought about it. All this information literally tears his templates. It was difficult for him to realize this. About the Watcher. About the Star Station.

"Okay, wait, I need time to think, I've learned a lot." Spacer said and sat down on the nearest chair.

"Of course, Mr.Watcher." 

"I have not decided to become a Ranger." maliciously said Spacer. 

Nexus stood before him. His eyes looked straight at him. Nobody knew what was in the mind of artificial intelligence.

"It has already been 8000 years since the last activation of the Star Station, and you were the first to activate it again in the beginning." This station was initially wanted to be removed and disassembled for spare parts, but I persuaded the Elders to leave it for a short while, citing the Watcher coming soon. And I'm very happy, despite the fact that I'm AI."

"How can you be happy, or experience at least some emotions? You're a robot, an imitation of life."

"Master, you wounded me! Not physically, of course, but right into my behavioral core. I'm not some kind of robot, but an android of 7 level! I'm not some kind of ... robot! " proudly answered Nexus.

"What does level 7 mean?"

"It means that I have self-consciousness and my own identity, they even gave me the name - Nexus, and they do not give anyone a proper name for robots! Remember this! Most drones and androids go without names, having only a serial number."

"I see..."

He was still in shock. He had never been in such strange situations. 

"What other caretaker?" I want to go home! But ... this place. It attracted me. I've never been to such places before. Maybe stay here for a while? But what will my mom think?" These thoughts haunted him.

"Nexus."

"Yes, sir?"

"Can I return to Earth?"

"Of course, sir, we have a special quantum teleporter that can teleport you anywhere, anywhere in the Galaxy, unfortunately, to the places where you were, but there is one problem."

"What's the problem?"

"The quantum stabilizer is out of order, we can repair it, or we can buy a new one from the traders, but there is a risk of a complete breakdown, even with the appropriate skills."

"Damn, where is this stabilizer?"

"He is in the technical department of the Station."

"Tell me, Nexus, are there any other living beings besides me?"

"No. Except you, no one." said Nexus.

"It's clear, but I need to get home, and as soon as possible." said Spacer.


End file.
